The present invention relates to a razor containing a shaving cream dispenser therein, and more particularly to an improved razor enclosing a flexible shaving cream dispenser whereby when shaving the shaving cream is caused to flow from the shaving cream dispenser to the mouth of the razor by pressing a handle against the cream dispenser.
Many types of razors are known which do not house a shaving cream therein. Accordingly, these razors need a separate shaving cream container and thus it is very inconvenient to carry such containers, particularly when travelling. Thus, none of the known conventional razors provide a razor containing a flexible shaving cream dispenser disposed therein which is very convenient to use and which can be used a multiplicity of times by merely changing the cream dispenser.